You Wish, Every Time A Star Falls From The Sky
by XsesenX
Summary: TravisAudrey. Based on next week's preview and description. Travis and Audrey run into eachother while stargazing, and find out that's not all they have in common. Besides shared interests, they also have fear.


"You Wish - Every Time A Star Falls From The Sky"  
  
By: XsesenX  
  
Site: http://www.radiofreeroscoe.cjb.net  
  
Journal: http://splitchick.dork.at  
  
E-Mail: iamnotafrog@msn.com  
  
Distribution: Sure, just ask me first  
  
Feedback: Yes, please! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Radio Free Roscoe". Or any of the characters mentioned. I don't even own the title! That belongs to Lalaine (buy her CD at www.lalaine.net, it's AMAZING!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Travis looked into the curved glass lens of the telescope, gazing into the obsidian oblivion.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"   
  
Travis' head shot up. He'd been stargazing for about an hour. Alone. Totally alone, actually. He'd picked one of the locks open so he could use the roof of Henry Roscoe High to look for any sign of beings from another planet.  
  
"Audrey? How'd you get here?"  
  
"Well, I walked, then I used these." The brunette beauty held up a pair of keys. One was the roof key. Marked with an "r", of course, and the other was the key to the south enterance.   
  
"I'm impressed. Who would have thought you had it in you to copy keys?"  
  
Audrey smiled. "So, what brings you up here? Are you here to see the meteor shower?"  
  
'There's a meteor shower tonight?' Travis nodded. "Oh, yeah, I just love... meteors." 'That was lame, Strong.'  
  
But the girl smiled again. A look that was beginning to grow on Travis. "Oh, hold on a sec, I need to get my chair." Audrey disappeared into one of the corners, and emerged a few moments later with a fold out lawn lounge chair.  
  
Travis whistled. "Wow. Now you must come here often."  
  
Audrey nodded. "I have to take chemistry this year. And then bio. I don't have room in my schedule for astronomy with lit mag, drama, and new age studies, so I bought a book from a friend who took it last year, and study it this way."  
  
Travis gaped. "New Age Studies? We have that here?"  
  
"Yep. My sister took it last year and let me know about it during scheduling. Do you have a free period?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Fifth."  
  
The girl beamed. "Perfect! That's the one period we have it!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, not enough people signed up so Mr. Bradford only teaches it once a day. He totally loves it though. I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving you a permanent pass from study hall. Of course, it won't show up on your credits, so colleges won't know you took it. I suppose you can take it next year..."  
  
"No, it's fine, I just want to learn more. Thank you, Audrey."  
  
"No problem." She unfolded the chair, and laid down. The two gazed at the stars in silence for a while, until Audrey yelped. "A shooting star! Make a wish!" She closed her eyes tightly, and Travis just smirked. He made a wish of course, he just wasn't that enthusiastic.  
  
Audrey exhaled a few moments later, and opened her eyes.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Travis inquired.   
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"Oh come on, you can trust me."  
  
Now Audrey smirked. "Really? Then why don't you go first. Where do the four of you go every day after school? I never get together with Lily except in the evenings. So, where do you drag her off to?"  
  
Travis sighed. "That's complicated. And private."  
  
"So is my wish."  
  
"What, for that dress you like oh so much to be on sale."  
  
Audrey smiled a sad smile, and looked down. "You have no idea. It had a bit more to do with the fact that I just don't trust people. Especially guys. Ergo, no, Travis. I will NOT tell you my wish."  
  
"Fine with me. Just let me know if it comes true, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing Smog." And with that, Audrey picked up her purse and walked back to the roof exit. She suddenly didn't feel like looking into unknown worlds anymore. Not when she didn't understand her own.  
  
So, chapter one. What do you think? The next chapters should be longer, but I dunno.  
  
This will mainly focus on TravisAudrey, but may have minor, and I do mean minor, appearances by RobbieKim and/or RayLily. But probably not.  
  
~* xsesenx *~ 


End file.
